Spring nicht
by nanoue-yaoi
Summary: Tokio hotel, songfic, je suppose que vous reconnaissez le titre.


**Et voici un petit OS Sur tokio hotel, je supose que tout le monde aura reconnue le titre de la chanson!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**N****e**** s****a****u****t****e ****p****a****s****.**

Nous étions en plein moi de mars, la nuit était sombre, pas un bruit ne faisait écho.

Sur les toits  
Il fait si froid  
Et si calme

Bill Kaulitz était debout sur le rebord du toit d'un bâtiment, des larmes de douleurs roulant sur ses joues avant de tomber lentement dans le vide. Il repensait à une personne, quelqu'un qui lui était si cher, que ce soir, il voulait mourir pour elle.

Je te hais mon nom  
Car tu ne veut plus l'entendre  
L'abîme de la ville  
Avale chaque larme  
Qui tombent

Il regardait le sol, mais tout semblait vide, il releva le tête pour observer la lune, si brillante à cet instant.

En bas il n'y a plus rien  
De ce qui en haut  
Encore te retiens

Il sanglota puis regarda l'horizon il cria, le plus fort qu'il le put, puis son cris fit écho dans la nuit. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol puis vit celui pour qui tout son être était.

Je cris dans la nuit pour toi

En bas Tom le regardait, horrifié de le voir si haut, si prés de la mort. Tom se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Ne me laisse pas tombé comme ça  
Ne saute pas

Tom repensait à ce que venait de lui avouer son frère, jumeaux qui plus est. « Je t'aime » Ces simples mots l'avaient fait fuir, mais, il était revenu, pour lui répondre, et c'était ça le plus important, mais, une question flottait encore en lui : « que lui répondre » De son côté, Bill regardait le sol, les réverbères qui diffusaient une pâle lumière semblant l'appeler.

Les lumières ne t'attrapent pas  
Ne les crois pas  
Ne saute pas

Tom courrait dans les escaliers, manquant à chaque marches de tomber, trébuchant sur son baggy « Si je fait tout ça, c'est peut être que je l'aime aussi. » Se disait il en montant toujours plus vite les marches bancales pour certaines. Bill regardait au loin, se souvenant de tout les bons moment passer avec Tom, celui qu'il aimait depuis tant de temps maintenant, tout ces souvenirs affluaient en lui, faisant encore plus déborder ses larmes de tristesse, de douleur, de peine.

Souviens toi  
De toi et moi  
Le monde en bas ne compte pas  
S'il te plait ne saute pas

Bill continu de regarder au loin, le regard vide, mais baigné de larmes, la neige s'était mise à tombé, mais il ne la sentait pas, ni sa fraîcheur, ni sa douceur, il s'était totalement égarer, pensant au saut qu'il s'apprêtait à effectuer, pour un nouveau départ, mais sans LUI, sans cet être qui lui était si cher, et qui à ce moment même courrait toujours dans les escaliers, espérant avoir la chance de le sauver.

Dans tes yeux  
Tout semble vide  
La neige tombe  
Mais tu ne la sens plus depuis longtemps  
Quelque part là dehors  
Tu t'es perdu  
Tu rêve de la fin  
En espérant pouvoir effectuer un nouveau départ.

Tom se mit à pleurer au milieu d'un escalier, il hurla toute la rage qu'il ressentais, mais aussi tout le désespoir qu'il éprouvait, il voulait que Bill reste à ses coté, pour toujours, il voulait lui répéter, sans jamais cesser, les mots qu'il lui avait dit, ce « je t'aime », il voulait lui dire, a son tour, c'est pourquoi il courrait dans ces escaliers, le plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

Je cri dans la nuit pour toi  
Ne me laisse pas tombé comme ça  
Ne saute pas  
Les lumières ne t'attrapent pas  
Ne les croit pas  
Ne saute pas  
Souviens toi  
De toi et moi  
Le monde en bas ne compte pas  
S'il te plait ne saute pas

Tom arriva enfin devant la porte du toit, il l'ouvrit, et couru en direction de Bill qui ne se retourna pas, il n'avait pas envie d'affronter ce visage qu'il aimait tant.

Je ne sait pas combien de temps  
Je peut te retenir  
Je ne sait pas combien de temps…

Tom tendit sa main à Bill qui la regarda sans relever la tête.

Prend ma main  
On vas tenter un nouveau départ  
Ne saute pas

Bill se tourna lentement, mais glissa en arrière, deux cris s'élevèrent dans la nuit tandis que Tom attrapait la main de Bill à présent suspendu dans le vide « Lâche moi » Murmura le brun d'une voix éteinte.

Je cris dans la nuit pour toi  
Ne me laisse pas tomber comme ça  
Ne saute pas  
Les lumières ne t'attrapent pas  
Ne les crois pas  
Ne saute pas  
Souviens toi  
De toi et moi

« Jamais, je t'aime » répondit Tom en tenant toujours Bill.

Le monde en bas ne compte pas  
S il te plait ne saute pas

« et si sa ne te retiens toujours pas, alors moi, je sauterait pour toi » Murmura Tom en pleurant tout comme Bill. « Non » Répondit celui-ci, Tom le hissa contre lui, puis le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras avant de le remonter totalement, puis de l'allonger par terre en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et de long je t'aime emplit d'amour et de passion.

FIN

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà c'est trés court, je sait, mais j'avias que ca a faire et les truc super long c'est moyennement mon kiff!

bisoux


End file.
